


joy to the world

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [109]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, only towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale just wants to decorate the tree. his husbands are making it a complicated effort
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	joy to the world

**Author's Note:**

> yes it's christmas fic in early november i have no excuse

"i do think it's a bit lacking without tinsel, don't you?" crowley mutters, a slip of judgement in his stare as he looks over the tree.

aziraphale smiles, only slightly teasing. "you only want tinsel because it, and i quote, is _surprisingly serpentine_ for such a festive holiday."

his lips on crowley's forehead are a balm to soothe the burn of being effectively, if lovingly, shut up. he closes his eyes, leans back and groans on the sofa as aziraphale adds the last few finishing touches. a few spare ornaments made by the kids - and one by hastur, who'd desperately wanted to be a part of the fun. he places each with precise, exquisite care, appreciating the sparks of glitter left behind on his hands afterwards. 

"i must say," he giggles. "brian was quite liberal with his paint, it's got an interesting - " he rubs his thumb along the surface, feeling every bump and rumble. " - texture." 

"can't believe you didn't let me get tinsel. what's a tree s'pposed to be without tinsel?" crowley grumbles without filter, not nearly as irritated as his tone lets on. 

"my dear," aziraphale ruffles his curls, dousing him in another fair dose of affection. "all the stores were out, we checked everywhere we could. and i got you that _special_ early present as solace, didn't i?"

crowley eyes the tangled mess of a massive, long plush python staring him down from the other end of the sofa. he sighs, rolling his eyes in defeat. "i suppose so."

aziraphale lets him be, returning to the tree without another word. 

"for the next part," he announces, pointedly loud enough to be heard from another room. "i'm afraid i'll need the assistance of a very strong, very tall, _handsome_ young man."

and just like that, gabriel comes barreling in. scrambling from the kitchen like an ecstatic little dog, still bearing his oven mitts. (aziraphale had left him in charge of cooking the turkey, admittedly, against his better judgement.)

"i can help!" he declares, bright and rosy-cheeked, looking indescribably proud of himself.

aziraphale claps him on both shoulders, squeezing gently just to see the way it makes gabriel squirm and smile, laughing in that uncertain way that shows just how unfamiliar he is with amusement that isn't faked. 

"why, thank you, my darling boy! do you think you can help me get the angel on top of the tree? i'm afraid my arms are just too _tired_ to reach that far." aziraphale pleads softly, making crowley choke on a snort. gabriel nods without question, his arms quick to wrap around aziraphale's waist, and hoist him upwards. 

"oh! oh, no, no sweetheart, i didn't mean _me."_ aziraphale clings onto him, arms curled around his neck, chest aching with the effort of holding back laughter. 

"he meant the tree topper, doofus." crowley says fondly, eyes gleaming with a sort of adoring disbelief as they meet gabriel's own. gabriel doesn't speak for a gloriously quiet moment, his brain working overtime to form the beginnings and end of an idea, and then, without missing a beat -

"i bet i could carry both of you at once."

crowley barely has time to refuse, his protests weak and dwindling. "no, no, don't you dare think about it, get your giant hands off of me, i - _put me down this instant you insatiable oaf."_

it's too late, of course, by the time gabriel's got aziraphale in one arm and crowley in the other. parading around the house like a marching brigade, bringing the sounds of sweet, high-pitched and bubbling, hysterical laughter. he doesn't stop until they've made it all the way to the bedroom, slumped over the mattress, and snuggled up together.

the oven beeps.

gabriel lurches up, stumbling off, and shouting, "sorry, i'll be right back!"

he takes a moment to pause, sticking his head back through the doorway. "and don't start anything fun without me." 

crowley curls in on aziraphale as gabriel scurries away, head pressed to his chest, breathing in a mellow golden scent. he grins, one end higher than the other. aziraphale kisses that peaking dimple silently. 

"think we should wait for him?" crowley asks, hitching a leg over aziraphale's thigh. 

"absolutely not." aziraphale melts into him, mouths melding together without more than quiet breathing, and the occasional pant to serenade their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> gabriel is a fucking himbo and i will not stop writing him as such


End file.
